Raine
by ScarsOfLife
Summary: Her memories haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

_Raine_

_Chapter 1_

Tears streamed relentlessly down her cheeks as she sobbed relentlessly. She burst into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She collapsed onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"Stupid Bitch...How dare she..." Raine was muttering under breath unhappily as her sisters words cut her up inside.

Unwanted images flashed through her mind. Countless numbers of wizards violating her. She shuddered and crawled under her blankets before curling up into a foetal position.

And that was how her father found her.

Curled up under her bedsheets crying.

"Raine? Sweetheart?" He pulled the blankets off of her and gasped. His normally composed daughter was a wreck. Her hair was damp and matted to her head. Her crimson eyes were squeezed shut as tears streamed dwon her face, smudging her usually immaculate make-up.

"Don't hurt me." he looked suprised and he gently prodded her mind. Raine sensed that it was him and didn't try to stop him. He nearly fell over as visions of his daughter's rape flooded his mind. He went through all the memories steadily growing angry. He was goingto call a meeting, and there would be bloodshed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Raine_

_Chapter 2_

She looked alot better. She had showered. Her hair had been brushed and pulled back into a long plait. She was wearing sky blue hooded robes, causing him to sigh.

"Raine." If had one he would have been pinching the bridge of his nose. She really was a handful.

"Yes daddy." she tied a matching blue ribbon around the bottom of her plait.

"You have a meeting don't you?" He didn't like the position she was taking in the war.

"You can't stop me daddy, I'm sixteen." She was the only person who even dared to talk to him like that.

"Raine." he said firmly, "I don't like this organisation."

She turned to him, "I don't want to fight in this war. I can't fight in this war. Do you want me getting hurt?"

"No, But Raine. I can protect you."

"No you can't." And suddenly he knew. She didn't feel safe and that's why she had joined the Phalanx.

"Ray..."

"Bye dad." she kissed him on the cheek and brushed past him. He had lost her.

It was a cruel thing to say and she knew it. But she had realised long ago that her dad couldn't protect and that the only person who could was herself.

It was one of the things that Whispher argued about with her. She wasn't as openly affectionate with Tom as Raine was but she idolised him. Whispher adored him and his beliefs and his way of doing things. Raine disagreed with the pair of them. Her father was a hypocrite. She loved him dearly but she couldn't support him. So she joined the Phalanx.

The Phalanx were a secret organistaion similiar to the Order of the Phoenix, yet they were openly pledging neutrality.

The Phalanx had been started years ago by five remarkable people. People whom she respected.

She had never met Lily Potter but she had heard of her and all the stuff she believed in.

She absolutely adored Narcissa and Ted.

Adromeda was so motherly it was painful.

And then there was Sirius. He was her teddy bear.

She brushed the angry tears away. Revenge would come later.

As soon as she was past the Manor's wards she apparated.

Revenge would definately come later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Raine_

_Chapter 3_

"Ocatavia?" Raine bit her lip waiting for her best friend to snap.

"Hey Raine." Octavia, like Raine, was part Dark Veela.

"How you holding up?" Octavia's big brown eyes filled with tears.

"Bad." It was said so softly that Raine barely heard it. She's there in an instant, her long arms wrapped around the sobbing form of Octavia Davenport.

She had finally done it. Octavia had been bottling away all of her emotions for weeks. She had been grieving ever since Snuffles had passed. Raine was there for her, it was hard but she tried and eventually Octavia let it all out. She closed the door to Octavia's green room. She walked down the small modest hallway and into the kitchen. She grabbed an ornate mug out of the cupboard and turned on the coffee machine. She started humming an old lullaby that she remembered distantly from her childhood with the Dark Veela's. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." Her voice shook as she remembered her mother.

"Raine?" she snapped out of her stupor and dropped her mug. She bent down quickly to pick up the broken, ceramic shards. She cut her hand on the edge of a particularly sharp shard. She watched as the blood slowly seeped out.

"Raine. I'll clean up." She felt herself pulled into a standing position, she watched as someone washed the blood away. The crimson liquid mixed with the water, the colour thinning. A bandage was wrapped around her hand. She didn't pull away, instead she spun around and grabbed the person's shirt, she started sobbing uncontrolably.

"Oh God, I nearly... It was so familiar... It felt so good."

"Oh Raine." Raine looked up and bristled at the familiar features she found.

"Let me go."

"Raine..." She leant forward and bit his shoulder. Hard. She pushed the person away and grabbed the closest sharp thing she could find. He watched her apprenhensively as she brandished the cleaver at him. Dark Veela's were deadly when they were angry.


End file.
